Voltage regulators are configured to provide a regulated output voltage to an electronic device irrespective of variations in input voltage and load current. Various portable electronic devices, such as, for example, certain mobile phones use voltage regulators with low dropout voltages to reduce power consumption of the electronic device. Such voltage regulators are herein referred to, for example, as Low Dropout (LDO) regulators. These voltage regulators are designed with the objective of achieving low quiescent currents at low load currents and accurate voltage outputs across load current range. In usage scenarios, a load offered by an electronic component that utilizes power from the voltage regulators keeps varies continuously. For instance, a current consumption (e.g., a load current) in the electronic component during a standby mode is less than a current consumption in a standard mode. In such scenarios, a system on chip (SOC) switches to a stand-by mode LDO. Such a stand-by mode LDO regulator provides poor regulation of the output voltage; for example, the stand-by mode LDO provides output voltage that is not constant with a variation in the load. In view of the potential benefit of achieving low power consumption in voltage regulators, it is important to maintain accurate LDO output voltage across load current ranges.